The availability of vast and rich information on the Internet has changed business and has dramatically impacted many aspects of social and home lives. As a result, searching for information on the Internet with the aid of a search engine using a browser has become one of the primary ways of obtaining information.
Meanwhile, advances in hardware and software technologies in recent years have enabled users such as home network users to equip their networks with networked consumer electronics (CE) devices, which often can store large amounts of content. User experience in searching for information can be greatly enriched by seamlessly receiving related information from the Internet while accessing content available in the home network. The related information includes information that is related to the content accessed by the user, and as a result such related information is likely of potential interest to the user.
However, searching for information using conventional technologies requires users to repeatedly enter and modify query keywords using a keyboard. As a result, the conventional searching experience is limited to computing devices with a keyboard. Further, the degree of success in finding information of interest is highly dependent on user knowledge and skill in forming a good query. Moreover, search engines often return large amounts of search results (i.e., hits). For a user, having to repeatedly modify a query and inspect numerous hits on a CE device that has limited computing resources and no convenient input devices, can be a trying and time consuming experience.
Certain Internet search engines provide both enterprise data searching using Enterprise appliance products, and personal data searching using Personal Desktop search applications. Desktop search applications (e.g., Google Desktop Search, Copernic) are extensions of Internet searches where users can now search for content on their computers. However, such search engines have several shortcomings, including: (1) requiring users to form queries; (2) requiring users to have knowledge and skills to form/refine the queries in order to obtain desired results; (3) requiring significant computing resources exceeding that provided in CE devices such as TVs, DVD player, DVRs, Set-top boxes, etc.; (4) requiring input devices such as a keyboard for entering a significant amount of text; and (5) requiring a powerful PC-type computing device to allow users to inspect a large amount of search results.
Similarly, media players, such as Windows Media Player, Real Player etc., extract related metadata information from the Internet for music CDs played using such media players. Typically, such media players maintain a standard set of metadata types that could be extracted and displayed, and rely on specific websites to obtain the required metadata. However, these media players do not allow the user to access random information related to a music CD (e.g., lyrics of a song, artist biography). This is because such random information is hot among the standard metadata information available on the specific websites pre-configured for access. Further, because such media players rely on specific websites, if those websites become inaccessible, the media players would fail to obtain the metadata information, even though the required information may be available on some other website or resource.